This invention relates generally to the field of sheet-like materials, such as foils, and in particular to the winding of a sheet-like material around a core, and the removal of the wound material from the core.
Take up reels for holding sheet like materials are used in a variety of applications. One particular example is a tipping machine that transfers foil from a roll of foil onto an embossed card, such as a credit card. Various models of embossing/tipping machines are commercially available from Data Card Corporation, among others.
When collecting the used foil on a take up reel, the foil is tightly wound on the reel. This can be problematic when it is desirable to remove the foil from the take up reel and reuse the reel. In some cases, the reel can be damaged or destroyed when attempting to remove the foil.